First Moments
by WinterRain384
Summary: The first moments that started Jack and Lula's relationship. Just a fluffy one-shot! **Contains spoilers from NYSM2**


**Hi guys! So after seeing NYSM2, I felt like I should write this because Jack and Lula were the cutest thing ever. The title says it all, it's really about the first moments Jack and Lula have with each other. I'm going to write a multiple chapter story set after NYSM2 which I'm working on now and will be posted hopefully soon! Excuse any typos and/or errors. Hope you enjoy it! X.**

The blistering sun pounded onto the streets of New York City accompanied by the smallest of breezes. The sound of people yelling, car horns blaring, and birds chirping mixed in with the everyday routine of Lula May. The young woman had just finished a show, with about 10 people watching, and was now collecting her supplies, putting them in her backpack.

Lula sighed as she zipped up her bag and swung it onto her back, with a defeated look on her face. She's been trying her best to gain more people to watch her magic shows but no matter what she pulled off, she only managed about 10-15. Yes, she had a lot to learn about being a magician, but she wasn't _that_ bad.

"Who am I kidding," Lula grumbled to herself as she started walking down the street. "I'm not even an amature. I suck."

As the 22-year-old walked across the street, a few teenagers pushed past her, causing her to lose her balance. Gasping, she stumbled to the ground. Lula skidded her knee against the pavement, creating a tear in her black jeans and a burn on her skin. She landed weirdly on her hand which caused her to wince slightly.

"Come on!" One of the teenagers shouted to his friends.

"We're going to be late! Hurry!" Another shouter as they ran down the street.

"Idiots!" Lula yelled after them. Glaring at the group of teenagers, Lula watched as they slowed down where a large crowd formed. The teenagers pushed into the crowd, trying to get a spot to see something. Or someone.

Curiosity bubbling inside her, Lula pushed herself back on her feet. She brushed off the dust on her pants and walked down the street towards the crowd. The people chatted loudly as she pushed past them, wanting to see what they were talking about.

"He's _so_ hot." A woman gushed on to her friend, standing on her toes to see. "I saw one of his performances last week. Apparently took off with a man's wallet."

"Well he _is_ a magician." The friend commented. "They're all scammers."

The first women gasped suddenly. "There he is!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! My name's Jack Wilder and today, I will be performing a card trick I know will shock all of you."

Lula kept pushing through, trying to get a look at the magician. His voice sounded like milk chocolate in her ears, sending shivers down her spine. She hadn't seen him yet but Lula knew that the woman talking about how hot Jack was were right. Lula stopped in an open spot, hoping to catch a look. However, there were men standing in front of her so no matter how she stood, she couldn't see Jack Wilder.

Her heart pounded against her chest as he continued to talk, performing the famous "Vanishing Card" trick. Something about his voice made her knees weaken and set her heart, and every part, flaming. Lula finally broke through the group of men, so she could see the popular street magician.

The moment she was able to peek through a few people and her eyes landed on Jack Wilder, Lula froze. No… the women from earlier were completely wrong. He wasn't hot. He was the literally the most beautiful man she had ever seen. No one even came close.

He had dark brown hair that was styled perfectly, amazingly distinct dark eyebrows, tan skin, and a sharp jawline. The moment he smiled, her breath was knocked from her like someone had just punched her stomach. He wore dark jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that hugged his muscular build, and a black leather jacket. Jack stood with dominance and just a hint of arrogance but not enough to make him seem like a jerk. Everything about him was perfect to her.

Lula was so distracted by Jack, she hadn't even realized that the last trick he had been performing was over. The audience cheered loudly but the noise was just a distant sound in Lula's ears. In fact, it felt like it was just her and Jack, and no one else.

Lula gulped, her throat suddenly dry. His eyes never landed on her, in fact, he never even looked towards her direction. He doesn't know she even exists. But to her, he was the most important person in her life from that moment on.

She watched as Jack was confronted by a man, completely furious, screaming that he took $100 from him a few hours earlier. The audience grew silent as they watched the exchange, some agreeing with the man and telling Jack he should return the money.

Raising up his large hands in surrender, Jack laughed smoothly. "Alright, you caught me." Jack smirked, sending another wave of shivers down Lula's body. Digging in his pocket, Jack handed him the $100 and gave the man a pat on the back. "Sorry about that, man. It's a horrible addiction."

The man believed him and backed away, looking at the $100. However, for some reason, Lula knew Jack was being way too casual with the man. The way Jack spoke and acted so smoothly, it was the perfect set-up. Suddenly, Lula smiled, watching as Jack casually scratched his head and walked down the street, brushing past fangirling women. She stared at his muscular back and broad shoulders, noticing how he slid the man's wallet in his back pocket without anybody noticing. Well, except her.

When she heard the man screaming about his wallet, Lula giggled and glanced to where Jack Wilder disappeared, leaving a pissed off man, an amazed audience, and a love-struck amateur magician.

* * *

2 YEARS LATER

"Thank you, everybody!" Lula shouted over the crowd of people cheering for her magic trick she had just performed. The young woman smiled as she stepped off a platform and collected the money in the hat she had to the side.

"Good job," A woman spoke once the audience dispersed.

Looking up, Lula smiled at the blonde. "Thanks, Natasha."

Natasha walked up and sat down next to her friend, watching as Lula collected her things. "You really love doing this, don't you? It's your passion."

Lula smiled proudly and nodded. "Yeah. I'm really doing what I love. I'm living the dream."

"Well, if being a magician is one half of your dreams, isn't Jack Wilder the other half?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, laughing as Lula froze and quickly looked at her.

"What? Did you meet him or something? So help me, if you did and I didn't-"

"No, I didn't meet him. I'm just telling you that he's all over the news."

The next moment, the two women were standing in front of a store that had the news playing on the front window.

" _The FBI are now on the case of finding and arresting the Four Horsemen, a group of infamous magicians, for robbing a bank in Paris during their show in Las Vegas. The money stolen was given to the entire audience in attendance. The FBI, so far, have no leads or answers as to how and why these magicians and thieves did it."_

Her grey-green eyes glued to the news, staring wide-eyed as they showed scenes from last nights show. Lula's mind swept through every magic rule, every trick she knew, trying to figure out how in the world the Four Horsemen could have pulled that incredible trick off. She blinked, her mind coming up with nothing, but continued listening intently to the news.

" _The members of the Four Horsemen are- J. Daniel Atlas, Merritt Mckinney, Henley Reeves, and Jack Wilder. If you see any of these people, you are to call the police or the FBI."_

Lula gasped at the mention of Jack Wilder's name, her heart skipping every other beat. She smiled, staring at his picture, as Natasha laughed.

"I admit, he is hot-"

"Shut up, he's mine." Lula interrupted causing Natasha to laugh even harder.

"I knew it! You're a lovestruck teenage girl!"

Lula blushed in response. "No, I'm not! I just called dibs!"

"Alright, alright. Besides, I do have a boyfriend." Natasha looked at her friend and sighed. "These magicians are pretty talented. Aside from having the plus of Jack Wilder, these Four Horsemen look like your kind of group to be apart of. So, are you going to do your research on them now?"

"You know me so well," Lula turned to walk down the street, heading towards her apartment.

* * *

2 YEARS LATER

Jack looked down at the girl pumping her hands in the air, standing next to Dylan. His dark eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he took her small body in, watching as she smiled awkwardly.

Despite the weird situation, Jack had to admit she was beautiful. With short brown hair that framed her face, big sage-green eyes, and red full lips, it was impossible to say that she _didn't_ get his heart racing. Jack could tell immediately that she was outgoing, quirky, and sassy. She was herself. Which was a compliment, considering that girls rarely do act like themselves around him.

"Yeah! Woo!" The girl brought her arms down to her sides, realizing no one was cheering with her. "Nobody?" She pointed towards Jack who raised his eyebrows. "Jack?"

"Uh, what do you mean she's a part of the group?" Danny questioned as the three men made their way down the stairs.

"Lula's going to perform with the two of you. Balance you guys out."

"What?" Jack spoke up. "I've been practicing with them for over a year, Dylan. I want to be apart of the show!"

"Sorry, Jack. Besides, I need you backstage with me." Dylan replied.

"Dylan, c'mon man. I've been backstage my whole life."

"Which is a crime, I might add, have you seen this man's face?" Lula spoke up earning a lazy look from Jack.

 _She is upfront_ , Jack had to admit. But right now, to him, completely annoying. _Geez was this how I acted when I first met the other Horsemen?_ Jack thought to himself, ignoring Lula's lovestruck gaze.

He placed his large hands on the table in front of him and listened to what Dylan was telling them with a shake of his head. He hated the idea of him being backstage again. He hated the fact that he was being replaced by some amature magician who just joined the Horsemen two minutes ago.

He hated how he was undeniably attracted to her when he should dislike her with every fiber of his being. But no, of course, he was attracted to her. Attracted was an _understatement_. If attracted meant he wanted to kiss the living daylights out of her and take her on that table then yes, he was attracted to her. Sue him.

But that wasn't going to stop him from not being annoyed with her. This girl was loud, obnoxious, and quirky. She was annoying, beautiful, and completely mesmerizing. _Wait, what am I doing?_ Jack shook his head, trying to disagree with his thoughts. _She's annoying. That's it. Nothing more…_

Jack looked over at Lula, who was listening to Dylan, excitement dazzling in her sage-green eyes. She had a smile resting on her tempting lips and seemed to be oblivious to all of the negative attitude going around the group.

But as time went on, and Dylan explained more, the group grew more positive. Even Jack. In fact, they grew excited to be back in the spotlight, to be back in the picture. Jack was excited to help them out even if he was backstage once again. He still loved being apart of the group and that's all that mattered.

Yes, they had a new girl in the group, but that didn't stop them. They all knew, somehow, that Lula was supposed to be in the Four Horsemen. She was supposed to be apart all of this. The Four Horsemen were finally back together… the _real_ Four Horsemen. And there was one thing that both Jack and Lula didn't know at that exact moment but would realize later in their lives… that Jack was supposed to meet Lula.

* * *

"Start with her,"

The moment those words came out of his mouth, Jack felt panic closing in on him. The next few seconds happened so slow to him, he couldn't handle it. Jack watched as one of the security men pulled out a knife from his pocket. Lula's scream filled his ears, sending another wave of anxiety throughout his body.

Anger began to bubble up inside the young man. Uncontrollable anger.

Before he knew it, Jack was on his feet, shoving one of the other men so he could get closer to Lula. He had to protect her. He absolutely had to. He wouldn't be able to live if they hurt even a single strand of hair on her head.

The thought of not seeing her again suddenly flowed into his mind. Darkness and despair began to fill his entire soul at that heart-wrenching thought. No… He wasn't going to _survive_ without her.

He loved her. More than any girl he's ever loved before. Heck, he loved her more than anything in the world. She was the most important person to him now and for eternity.

The realization dawned on him slowly yet powerfully, causing him to blink in surprise. _She was the one. She was his soulmate._ And he was happy to say that that was the best moment in his life so far.

The wonderful realization was short-lived, however, when he noticed the knife was still to Lula's neck. Two men held Jack back, overpowering him so he couldn't get closer to Lula. He stared helplessly at her while they tried talking Danny into giving Walter the card.

"Danny, give him the card!" Lula yelled.

Jack sent Danny the worst glare, mentally screaming those exact words then adding ' _or else I'll kill you'_ to them. Seeing Jack's death stare, Danny quickly flipped the card out, and flinched a smirk.

When the man put the knife away, Jack relaxed his tense muscles. Relief slowly flowed through his veins as his heart calmed down, knowing that the love of his life was safe. Jack looked over at Lula, who had forbidden tears in her eyes. She blinked them away, wanting to appear strong, and looked down at her hands as Jack was shoved back into the seat.

Lula glanced up and the two shared a silent moment together, both staring into each other's eyes. Both begging to be closer to each other. Jack gave her a small smile to comfort her and felt his heart fill with warmth as her eyes brightened at his smile. She returned the small smile and Jack felt the wind getting knocked from him because of that smile.

 _That smile…_ He knew from then on, that he lives for that smile.

He lives for Lula.

And he was going to spend the rest of his life living for her.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

"What're smiling about?"

"Mhm?" Lula looked up. "Oh, just… thinking."

Sitting down next to Lula, Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Lula nodded as Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She looked up at her boyfriend and shook her head, getting lost in his warm chocolate eyes.

"What?" Jack chuckled as Lula raised her hand and cupped his head in her small hand. She ran her thumb over his lips, memorizing how soft they felt on her skin and lips.

"When I first saw you… I fell in love immediately." Lula mumbled as Jack pulled her closer to him, onto his lap. His large hands rested on her hips as he stared into her eyes, listening intently. Lula ran her hands through his brown hair and smiled. "You gave me the inspiration to keep trying. Keep doing what I love. Because of that, I grew to be a successful magician. Most importantly, I joined the Four Horsemen and I got to meet you. I knew the moment I saw you, something special happened. My friends doubted me and thought I was just some lovestruck girl. I did act like one," Lula laughed and continued. "But, somehow, I knew I would meet you. I knew… I knew you were the one. And not a day goes by that I don't think about that first time I saw you. That day set my destiny into place."

Jack remained quiet until she was finished, a smile resting on his full lips. His brown eyes wandered over Lula's face, his expression full of love and sincerity. "You have no idea how grateful I am for that day."

"What do you mean?" Lula asked as Jack brushed aside a strand of black hair from Lula's face.

"You changed my life. You accepted me for who I was- a scamming, lying, cheating magician. You understand me completely and I now have someone I trust wholeheartedly. I have someone who will stick by my side through thick and thin and who will love me unconditionally." Jack smiled the smile that made Lula's knees go weak immediately. "I know this is cheesy, but I just want you to know that without a doubt, I will love you forever. And I will be by your side for as long as you want me too."

"Well, you're going to be by my side for eternity, buddy, cause I don't plan on letting you go." Lula joked earning a soft chuckle from her soulmate.

Jack closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto hers in a soft yet passionate kiss. Their lips moved swiftly and confidently over each other's, never once being hesitant or sloppy. They fit perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle.

Jack pulls his lips away slowly but remained close to Lula, their noses brushing against each other. He smiled and pushed Lula back onto the couch, climbing on top of her. Giggling, Lula closed her eyes as Jack placed a soft kiss on her throat, jawline, and then left ear. Very softly, Jack whispers in Lula's ear: "That's fine by me."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and if you have any requests for Jack and Lula, please let me know! :)**


End file.
